009 (Call of Justice)
Joe Shimamura, aka Cyborg 009, is one of the nine protagonists of the CGI film trilogy ''Cyborg 009: Call of Justice''. Appearance Joe is an athletic young man with medium-light brown, perpetually windswept hair; a slender nose; brown eyes; and a long fringe covering one of his eyes. His physical appearance is a combination of both his RE: incarnation (which he strongly resembles) and his graphic novel incarnation, though it also has slight influence from his Cyborg Soldier incarnation. Joe wears a redesigned 00 Cyborg uniform where from the waist up, he wears a bright red, high-collared armored vest that resembles a Kevlar flak jacket, with bright red protectors on his wrists and shoulders; black shoulder and chest straps; and four yellow dots on the front of his torso. Underneath the vest, he wears a dark red bodysuit, with a thick black belt on his waist connected by four straps running parallel diagonally across his upper thighs and crotch area. His footwear consists of black, knee-high, armored boots with built-in knee protectors, and he has black protective pads on his elbows. His uniform lacks a gun holster, and his iconic yellow scarf goes through a slit in the back of his collar. Unlike previous incarnations, who wore a double-breasted military uniform, Joe's 00 Cyborg uniform in Call of Justice has incorporated militaristic elements, as it resembles those worn for stealth recon missions. His uniform also contains elements of the camouflaging bodysuit worn in the graphic novel; the high-collared uniform from the crossover OVA Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman, and the small-buttoned uniform 009 Re:Cyborg. Personality TBA History In Call of Justice, Joe's backstory falls in line with the manga and RE: continuity. At one point he was kidnapped and forcibly transformed into a 00 Cyborg by Black Ghost, after which he and his fellow 00 Cyborgs rebelled and escaped captivity. From there, he became a protector of humanity, defending the people from Black Ghost and other threats. However, after the Cold War ended, people started seeing the 00-Cyborgs as living weapons and world threats. After the 00-Cyborgs failed to stop Dubai from being obliterated by an atomic bomb, the UN Guardian troops were established, causing Joe and the 00-Cyborgs to live in hiding and finally giving them a chance to live the rest of their lives in peace. After the establishment of the UN Guardian troops, Joe was freed from his duties, allowing him to finally live a quiet, peaceful life. Episode 1 One day, the 00-Cyborgs are contacted by a female reporter, Lucy Davenport, who wants to have a meeting with them. While she is visiting, Francoise warns the others in the living room via internal communicator to behave themselves. Over tea, Lucy shows them photographs taken by the government of their exploits against Black Ghost, and asks them if they're cyborgs built by Dr. Gilmore. The 00-Cyborgs, shocked and tense, offer no response. Joe finally admits that they are indeed cyborgs, but tells Lucy (who is shocked) that they did not become that way by choice, and they work for no one. He has a flashback of his conversion and training sequence, after which he met Dr. Gilmore and the other 00-Cyborgs. Francoise backs up Joe's words by explaining that they were all abducted and changed into weapons of war for Black Ghost, so they can take over the world. When Lucy asks of Black Ghost's fate, Joe tentatively answers that it was defeated by the 00-Cyborgs, having another flashback of that fateful day. While inside the statue of Generalissimo, Joe confronts the three brains controlling Generalissimo and, unable to directly shoot at them due to their protective barrier, starts destroying the statue instead. The three brains taunt Joe by revealing that Black Ghost actually exist in the form of evil that lurks inside the hearts of humans; if Joe was going to stop Black Ghost, he would have to wipe out the human race. Joe is so shocked that he is unable to escape Generalissimo's explosion and left drifting in space, until he is rescued by Jet. After Dr. Gilmore tells Lucy what happened to the 00-Cyborgs and the world after the Cold War ended, Joe speaks up, stating their being forced into hiding after the UN Guardian troops were established as an opportunity to have the normal lives they wanted. Joe says that the rest of the world can fend for themselves without the 00-Cyborgs. This causes Jet, Albert, Francoise, and G-Junior to look downcast. Lucy asks them of their involvement on the terrorist attack on Dubai, and accuses them for not preventing it. This upsets Francoise, who goes into an angry tirade, while Joe calms her down. Lucy apologizes, and reveals the real reason why she came: her father, Timothy Davenport, a highly-respected molecular scientist, has discovered a race of people who share the trait of immortality. Francoise using her x-ray vision to scan a few of Lucy's photographs confirms it. This catches the attention of the 00-Cyborgs. Lucy reveals that Davenport, Sr. was killed trying to expose these people, and shows them a strange cube her father had given her before his death, with orders to give it to the 00-Cyborgs if they met. The cube could only be opened by two people: Dr. Gilmore and Ivan Whisky. Right after Dr. Gilmore opens it, revealing a robotic mosquito inside, the 00-Cyborg's home is attacked by a violent blizzard. Lucy, worried about the research documents she left in her car, goes outside to retrieve them, but Joe orders G-Junior to stop her. The arrival of hailstones causes the 00-Cyborgs to break out into a fight. Joe uses his Accelerator to defend his teammates and Lucy from the hailstones, when a massive supercell appears. Episode 2 The 00-Cyborgs quickly see that the abnormal weather was specifically targeting them. On Joe's orders, everyone rushes back inside the house. Britain presses a hidden secret switch on the carpeted floor, where the group is taken to a secret underground base, where a supercomputer is held. Because of the storm, all systems are disabled. Joe believes there is something/someone behind the weather. Ivan suggests the cause might be in the skies. Jet wonders if the cause of the storm is specifically inside to everyone's shock. Dr. Gilmore decides to suit up the 00-Cyborgs by unlocking a compartment that has upgraded versions of their 00-Cyborg outfits. The 00-Cyborgs rush outside. Joe and Albert are ordered to act as snipers in case the enemy decides to reveal itself. Once everyone is in position, Joe orders his fellow 00-Cyborgs to move. When Jet and Francoise find the enemy, Joe and Albert shoot at the pinpointed location, causing the source of the storm, Arnold Knox, to fall from the supercell and onto the ground. Arnold gets up and attacks the 00-Cyborgs with his powers. Dr. Gilmore discovers that Arnold is a wealthy mogul and orders the 00-Cyborgs to hold fire, giving Arnold more incentive to attack them. Joe saves Britain, Chang, and G-Junior, but is unable to prevent Pyunma and Francoise from getting blasted. Perplexed by their refusal to retaliate, Arnold offers a proposition: hand over Lucy's cube and he might spare them. Joe refuses to do so. Arnold summons more hailstones, but when Joe easily intercepts them, Arnold shocks him with lightning bolts, hurting him. Arnold taunts Joe and the 00-Cyborgs, referring to them as mechanical wind-up dolls, before floating back up into the air and attacking them. Joe insists that he and his friends are humans. Because of his supernatural weather powers, Joe and the 00-Cyborgs are unable to properly attack him. Ivan discovers that because of his ability to perceive changes in air currents, Arnold is able to detect the 00-Cyborgs' every move and act accordingly, by manipulating the weather to decrease entropy (i.e. heat). Realizing something, both Joe and Jet conceive a plan to use the supercell's heat to stop Arnold, with Joe ordering Jet to synchronize his actions to his. They use the resulting turbulence to channel the heat from Chang's fire breath and absorb the supercell, creating a heated explosion that knocks out Arnold. Arnold falls to the ground from a great height, killing him. The 00-Cyborgs gather around him, with Jet commenting that he "croaked" without struggle. They cover the body, and discuss how to fight more people like Arnold. Francoise confides to Joe that she's scared of the possibility of their days of fighting not being yet over, causing him to look concerned. Episode 3 After the battle with Arnold is over, Joe and the 00-Cyborgs gather around inside and tell Lucy they have no choice but to believe her. Meanwhile, Britain looks at Lucy's father's journal, listing members of the mysterious Blessed organization, and remarks it resembles a child's spy book. Joe expresses doubts over taking on the Blessed, and decides to not make a move against the Blessed just yet, in order to avoid an international incident. Lucy pleads them to reconsider, but Dr. Gilmore explains that the 00-Cyborgs are strictly reactionary to acts of evil, and above all else, they want to live normally in peace. Moreover, the world has the UN Guardian troops protecting it. Joe and Francoise later watch Lucy leave with Albert and Pyunma to the airport. Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Abilities As a 00-Cyborg, Joe has physical capabilities that exceed far beyond the average human. He is able to lift things heavier and larger than his own body and shatter large hailstones with just his feet and legs alone. Like his fellow 00-Cyborgs, Joe can also summon a digital interface screen that can be interacted with. His body is also installed with an internal radio that allows him to communicate with his fellow 00-Cyborgs without being heard by normal humans, like his manga incarnation. Joe has an Accelerator like his previous incarnation, able to achieve speeds up to Mach 5 by pressing a hidden switch in one of his back molars. However, this incarnation has showcased a dormant superhuman ability to travel faster than the speed of light. This speed is so great that he can warp time in reverse to alter events (such as the death of his love, 003), though Joe has limited to no control over the power to warp time as he has just discovered it. When Joe Accelerates past lightspeed using his natural super speed in tandem with his cybernetics at maximum power, he can break the event horizon of the dimensional barrier and enter other dimensions. His acceleration even reaches a point where he can dodge lightning, something his original Accelerator speed could not do, and create afterimage illusions of himself to confuse his opponents. In episode 5, it's revealed that Joe's cyborg body has lessened degrees of physical senses, allowing him and his fellow 00-Cyborgs to endure things like heat. After he is made human by Rajiv the Monk, he can feel hot things like normal again. Appearances in other Media Call of Justice Manga In the manga adaptation of the film's story, Joe has longer and more unkempt hair with bangs that cover half of his face. Joe also has a slightly younger look to him compared to the film counterpart. His relationship with Francoise is explored a bit more in the adaptation, including a scene where Joe is embarrassed as Francoise gets jealous of Catalina. Gallery Call of Justice 009.png 009's UNG Profile.png|009's UNG File Speed Clone no Joestu!.png|Joe creates afterimage illusions of himself being in three places at once. Joe Rewinds time.png|Joe triggers his Acceleration at a faster speed, causing time itself to rewind. 009 goes transwarp speed.png|009 breaks past the dimensional barrier at transwarp speeds. Notes *According to 009's UNG Data File: Joe was born on May 15th (Which is incorrect when consistency is compared to the other versions of Joe, which have his birthday on May 16th) , weighs 80kg (176 lbs.) and is 175 cm in height (5'7"). **The file also contains a spelling error as it says Joe's power is an "Accelation" Ability. The second "e" and letter "r" in the word "Acceleration" are missing due to a typo or misunderstanding on how that particular English word is spelled. *This incarnation of 009 is the fastest ever thus far, having traveled beyond the speed of light and broken the time and dimensional barriers to travel through them. Category:Article stubs Category:Call of Justice characters Category:Male characters Category:Cyborgs